Harry Potter Year Six
by msc17
Summary: My take on book six based on some clues that we've been given. Expect a few surprises.


Disclaimer: The idea is mine, but everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

Harry Potter Year Six

Chapter One: Number Four, Privet Drive

Harry Potter stood staring out the window of his bedroom at Number Four, Privet Drive. Sunlight was poring through the window as he watched a tabby cat walking around in the street in front of his house. He'd only been back from Hogwarts a week, but it seemed like a month. He hadn't heard from Ron or Hermione yet, but he was sure they'd be writing at any time. His brain was swimming with thoughts of Voldemort, and of Sirius...

"No," he thought angrily to himself as Sirius' death replayed for the hundredth time in his memory.

Just then, he heard his Aunt Petunia calling for him. "Harry, Breakfast! NOW!"

He strolled leisurely downstairs, in no real hurry to get to the kitchen. Life at Privet Drive had improved somewhat since he'd been back. His Uncle Vernon was trying to keep his temper to a minimum out of fear that Mad-Eye Moody would blast him to smithereens, and Aunt Petunia had almost become civil to Harry. Perhaps it was her understanding of the perils he faced, or maybe she was afraid of Dumbledore cursing her if she tried to throw him out again.

"Vernon and Dudley are going into town. We'll be tidying up the house." Aunt Petunia said to Harry.

"Okay." Harry said dully.

"I'm warning you," Uncle Vernon suddenly rounded on Harry. "No funny business...or else. Mind your Aunt."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said. He was never the instigator of trouble, but it always seemed to find him at the worst possible moments.

After he mowed the lawn, he was assigned to clean all the windows, inside and out. He clambered out onto the little ledge to get the outside of the second floor windows. It didn't bother him much; heights and the risk of breaking your neck are all part of Quidditch. Suddenly there was a slight pop from somewhere on the ground. Harry thought it highly unlikely, but had a sneaking suspicion someone had just apparated onto the street of Privet Drive! "Though," he thought, "I didn't expect dementors last summer either." He pulled his wand from his pocket and looked around.

"It's just for show," he thought. "If I use magic outside Hogwarts again...I won't get another chance."

Sure enough, there was a cloaked figure standing in the street, staring up at Harry.

"Surprise, Potter." It said, pulling the hood off their head, revealing their face.

It was Narcissa Malfoy.

"My husband is in Azkaban because of you!" she barked.

"Well, don't worry, there's space enough for you too." Harry yelled back.

"You'll pay for that you little brat," Narcissa cried. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry was lifted from the ledge and was dangling inches from the roof's edge. Six more inches and there would be nothing between him and the ground. He tried to fight it off, but only managed to get himself a little closer to the edge. He was moving closer to the edge of the roof when he heard the front door suddenly burst open below him.

Aunt Petunia was rushing forward, arms straight out in front of her. "You will not harm him!" she said, casting her arms forward. Narcissa Black was shot immediately backward, hitting the ground with a thud. Harry floated gracefully to the ground. There was a pop, and Narcissa was gone.

Harry was stunned. "Aunt P-Petunia?" he stammered. "What-was-that?"

Aunt Petunia looked just as surprised as Harry. "I don't-I don't know. I was cleaning the living room and I saw that woman appear in the street. I suppose instinct just kicked in and I ran outside, and well, you saw the rest."

"You saved my life, with magic, no less. I thought you were a mugg-normal?" Harry finished quickly; trying to cover up that he'd almost called her a muggle.

"I thought so too. I just didn't want to see you killed. You're all the family I have left of mine and Lily's family. Harry, I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. I have always resented you because of your m-magical ability, because of Lily's power that I envied so much. Oh, what am I going to tell Vernon?"

"Well maybe that burst of power came from the house...this house has protection spells on it, you know," Harry said, trying to make her feel better, although slightly disbelieving his own words. "Don't worry, we won't tell Uncle Vernon anything." She smiled at Harry for what, he was sure, was the first time in his life.

They walked back towards the house, and Harry noticed the door had been literally burst open. "Uncle Vernon is going to blame me for this," Harry thought aloud.

Just then, Minerva McGonagall came bounding up the walk to the Dursleys. Harry and Aunt Petunia both spun around. Harry noticed that she was no longer using her cane.

"Harry, I am sorry! I have been watching you all day and I left long enough to speak with Arabella and you could have been killed!"

"It's okay, Professor" Harry said reassuringly. "Aunt Petunia saved me somehow."

"She-she what? I don't understand that, but thank heavens for that." Professor McGonagall stammered. Aunt Petunia smiled weakly.

"Professor Dumbledore thinks it would be best if you go and stay 12 Grimmauld Place where you will be under the constant eye of the Order." Her eyebrows thinned, and she looked searchingly up and down the street. "I've already put in a call; someone will be along to pick us up momentarily. Discreet is best, I think."

At that moment, a shiny red official looking car came gliding up Privet Drive. A very attractive woman with long blonde hair was driving. She stopped at the edge of the driveway.

"Wotcher, Harry." She said merrily.

"Nymphadora, I said discreet! This is ridiculous! You'll be attracting the attention of everyone in Britain!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed severely.

"Sorry Minerva, just trying to look as muggle as possible." Tonks screwed up her eyes and she became a very formidable looking brown haired witch. "Better?"

"Much," said Professor McGonagall. "In you get, Harry. We'll have your stuff brought along later."

"Bye, Aunt Petunia," Harry said. "Thanks."

Petunia was still smiling feebly, but said "Goodbye, Harry." As Professor McGonagall stepped into the car and closed the door.

"Alright then," Tonks said, "To London we go." And they were off.


End file.
